


Accidents Happen-

by Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accident, Aftermath, Car Accident, Derek Hale - Freeform, Ficlet, Injury, M/M, Near Death, One Shot, Small fic, TV Show, Teen Wolf, car crash, crash, i am new, quick fic, sterek, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo/pseuds/Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo
Summary: Derek is there with Stiles when he gets into a very bad accident. :)





	Accidents Happen-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this fic! Can somebody please tell me the season/episode where the car crash occurs? I can’t seem to remember. Anyways comments & kudos are appreciated as always.

It happens to quickly. Even Derek can’t seem to be prepared. One moment they’re driving to Scott’s and the next, they’re flipped upside down inside Stiles’ beat up Jeep. Thank God for seatbelts, honestly.   
Shit, Derek forgot all about Stiles.   
Turning his head, he noticed Stiles was breathing.  
Which...relief. Derek needed to get Stiles to a hospital quick because right now he didn’t know how much more time the sarcastic man could last.   
Using his sharp claws, he managed to slice his seatbelt and walk around the car over to Stiles.   
One other small observation was that Stiles had a quite the head wound. There was blood dripping down his forehead.   
Enough observing, Derek thought. It was time to get Stiles out of the car NOW. Gentle but firm, he undid Stiles’ seatbelt, slid his hands under the smaller man’s armpits, and dragged him out of the car.   
Wow was he glad to be a werewolf.   
Despite it being dark outside, it was still warm.   
At least nobody would have to worry about body temperature.   
Laying Stiles down in the grass down on a slight bank, he then pursued to pick Stiles up.   
Carrying him bridal style seemed like the only possible way any of them were going to walk to make it to the hospital.   
Sighing, Derek slipped one arm under his legs and the other around his back.   
Why did it have to be embarrassing.  
Slowly walking foreword with Stiles in his arms, he began to make his way towards the hospital, which was only about a mile north from their position.   
Stiles’ heartbeat was pretty steady, so Derek let himself breath a little more. Once again he’s glad to be apart of the supernatural.  
Advancing on, they soon arrived at the hospital.   
Except, Stiles’ heartbeat began to slow-   
Almost to a stop.   
Running to the double doors, he entered and screamed Melissa’s name as loud as he could.   
If there was anyone who wouldn’t ask questions until after, it was her. Apparently Scott missed school because there he was talking with his mother before noticing Stiles.   
"C’mon kid you’re gonna be alright. I know you’ll pull through.” Melissa sighed looking down at him.   
She called for a bed and rushed him to the or.   
Derek stood there while Scott tried to shake him from his thoughts.   
"He’s going to be alright Derek. You know he will be.” Scott encouraged.   
Derek just looked at him trying to form a smile.   
Judging by the way Scott’s face looked- he failed.

Moments later.

Melissa found Scott and Derek in the waiting room with Derek’s face tucked in his hands placed atop his knees.  
"He’s going to make it. Beside some blood loss from his head and glad that entered his stomach. He’s completely fine. Everything should heal with some time. We’re going to keep him overnight for observation, and possibly a few more days. He wants to speak to you Derek.” Melissa stated with clarity.   
Derek got up as soon as he heard her say Stiles wanted him and walked to his room. The second door on the left.   
Stiles was awake when he entered.   
Picking the chair beside the hospital bed, Derek took Stiles’ hand in his and said, "I love you. It was my fault and it won’t happen again.” Then placed a soft kiss on top of this knuckles.   
"Derek, I don’t blame you. Never will. You’re my Sourwolf forever. And you’re stuck with me wether you like it or not. I love you.” And with that he went back to sleep.  
The  
End.  
👼

**Author's Note:**

> If u left kudos ily.:)) Can someone please comment the season and ep. where Stiles & Derek get into the car accident? Thanks.


End file.
